gundambattleoperationfandomcom-20200215-history
Getting started
a short and sweet guide on how to get started in the game Energy Credits At any given time you may have up to 3 regen energy credits which will be resupplied every 2 hours. You can also hold up to 99 Stored Energy, but the only way to get Stored energy is to level up (first rank only), rank up , buy it with yen or get it during Speical events (such as the Ez8/Gouf Custom event). Once you are out of both stored and regen energy credits you can no longer play the game Quick Matches to get into a match simple just keep choosing the frist options on all the pop up menus Custom Matches Choosing Mobile Suits Choosing a Mobile Suit in lobby To change a Mobile Suit while in the lobby pick the Second than first options, from here you will be able to change into any suit for the FACTION''' '''you are on. (IE: if you are federation you can only use GMs. if you are Zeon you can only use Zakus). Select the mobile suit you want and choose the Second to bottom option. the suit you choose is now your active suit. Choosing a Mobile Suit on the Main Menu To change a Mobile Suit while on the main menu pick the Second than first options, from here you will be able to pick a mobile suit you want to be in at for both the Federation and Zeon. Select the mobile suit you want and choose the Second to bottom option. Afterward which when you enter a lobby which suit you choice will already be selected. Development As you play Weapons, Custom parts and New Suits blueprints will be rewarded with a percentage to it completion once a blueprints reach 100% you are able to purchase, customize and use it. To do so simply choose the competed item on it respected screen and choose the bottom option. on the following screen choose the left option and press O not X. if you have the credits the item will be brought and can use it now. Customizing Mobile Suits '''NOTE: '''This is something you should be doing before going into the lobby Changing Main Weapons To change a suit main weapon simply act like you going to pick a new suit but choose the frist option instead from there choose the frist option again and select which weapon you want to use. Weapons list Changing Custom Parts To change a suit main weapon simply act like you going to pick a new suit but choose the second option instead. Here you will have to take note of the slots for Melee, Mid and Range that are assign to your suit as these will dicated which parts can and cannont be use. Custom parts list Disconnects If you quit in the middle of a match for any reason, either by choice or because of your internet connection, you will start to raise your disconnect percentage. This statistic is the number of times you disconnected divided by the number of times you've played total. For example, if you've disconnected 2 matches from a total of 15 matches, your disconnect percentage will be 13% Once you reach a 15% DC rate, you will no longer be able to host matches, and if you reach 25%, you will stop gaining EXP and points. The more mathces you play and the more you disconnect, the harder it gets to get your DC percentage back down, so it is highly recmonnded you disconnect as rarely as possible. Disconnects also reduce your chance of getting Lucky Haro for 5 matches after the disconnect. However, should you disconnect as host or the host of the game should disconnect for whatever reason (Ragequit,internet,etc), the whole match ends and everyone is booted from the game. It does not raise your DC Rate and you get to keep the energy that was suppose to be used up for the match unless YOU are the host. Category:Gameplay Category:Getting Started